Project Infinity
by Deos-X11
Summary: Ash, depressed from his recent lost against Tobias. Delia Ketchum's dark past. A kidnapping. All tied into Team Rocket's new nefarious experiment. AU starting from after Sinnoh league.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, it's Deos Here. Been a while since I last updated, got distracted by school and all. Decided to do a rewrite, see if I can make it a little more bearable to those of you who read this. I am going to try to update more often, but no promises. In other words, enjoy the chapter.**

"She is approaching extraction site V. I've seen no signs of complications."

"Good. What of the other sites?"

"The other twenty-five have been captured and administered the serum. Without the added security measures they were much quicker."

"The target at extraction site V is different. He has already interfered in our plans before. This is just a perfect opportunity to remove this thorn from our side. Now go, prep the lab for when the subject arrives."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, one other thing Professor Hawthorn. I do not have patience for those who doubt me. Remember there are quiet a few other scientists that can do your job if you end up like Professor Mangrove."

"Yes...Of course sir"

The scientist slowly slipped into the shadows and walked away to his lab mumbling curses and insults about the ungrateful slave drivers and promised his revenge.

The man simply chuckled quietly and turned to face his monitor. A smirk grew on his face as he watched the best if his agents prepare to bring him his greatest foe, the sharpest thorn in his side.

"If everything goes well I may just get one of my best agents out of retirement. Persian, my old friend, soon we will have revenge. Soon the world will be ours."

* * *

Former agent Lilith was worried. Her son had seemed more out of it then usual and she was certain she knew why. Tobias. Her old teammate from when she was a member of Team Rocket. She had been completely certain she had left that life behind, but now It seemed to pull her in once more.

Reaching into a drawer, her hand grasped the lever hidden near the back. She slowly pulled it with her trembling hands and a quiet click resounded from it. She slowly slid herself forward, remaining silent so as not to disturb her son upstairs, and went to the now revealed trapdoor in the center of the living room. Then she opened it and gazed down into the darkness.

She took a deep breath steadying herself, before descending into the shadows. She made certain to tap the seventh stair, hiding the doorway to her secret chamber once more. She had to once more, face the nightmare that was her past.

* * *

Agent Domino, the black rose of Team Rocket, smiled. She never had cared for Agent Lilith much. Lilith had always been the favorite, stealing the spotlight from everyone. It would be fitting that her greatest rival stole the most important part of her life away. Revenge had been coming for a long time, and today it would finally culminate in this single mission.

The preparations had taken years and yet every second of the wait would be worth it. She could finally see the one who had kept her from her rightful place at Giovanni's side feel all the pain that she had. The thought of it made her shiver in delight. She could barely hold in her shouts of joy as she watched Lilith's home.

Her joyed soon morphed into horror as she gazed through her goggles once more. Turning a side knob, she searched the house using infrared to confirm what she saw. The boy was in his room with his Pokemon and the household helper was out in the garden, but Lilith was no where to be found. Nothing was out of place, it was as if she had just disappeared.

She fished her communicator out of her pocket as she began to panic. Her hand fumbled and she almost dropped it, but she managed to call Giovanni.

"Giovanni, we have a major problem. Lilith isn't here, she may be on to us. What do I do?!"

Giovanni's voice rang out from the small device in her hands, "Domino, calm down and just get the boy. He is more important right now. Forget about Lilith."

"Forget about Lilith! If she finds me I am dead. She will not hesitate to kill me. How am I supposed to calm down with that proverbial sword hanging over my head?"

"If you fail to bring me that boy I will personally end your life. Now go get that boy." Giovanni's voice faded away leaving just the silence of the night.

Domino took several long slow breaths to help calm herself. She than reached into her pocket and pulled out a black orb, just large enough to fill her hand. With her goggles she took a quick glance at the top floor window to verify that the boy was still sitting on his bed, in the perfect position for her to capture. She twisted the black orb in her hand and a haunting blue light began to shine through the crease.

She took careful aim and threw it, where it smashed through the window and collided with the boy's chest. The light from the orb became harsher and enveloped the entire room, blinding everyone with its ethereal light. The light faded as the black orb flew back to her hand. The only thing where the boy had once been was a single black rose.

Once more she contacted Giovanni , "Mission successful, Giovanni. Is there any other targets I need to acquire?"

"No, that was the last one. Proceed to the evacuation site so we can get Professor Hawthorn his final test subject."

"Roger that."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Not much to say here, Just chapter two is rewritten and I hope you enjoy it.**

"This can't be legal. We are literally taking people's life away. Their thoughts, dreams, memories; most of the subjects are already dead."

"It definitely isn't legal."

"Then why? Why are we doing these abominable experiments to these people Professor Hawthorn? Why?"

"Because it's our job. If we don't do it, then someone else will and more than likely we will be the subject of the experimentation."

"Thats… Awful. Truly awful. How did you ever convince me to take this job?"

"I convinced you because this is the chance to make a better world. To bridge the gap between life and death. To perfect the Human race. When ever your beliefs come in question, just remember that Professor Willow. It all that keeps me working here." Professor Hawthorn began to walk out the door.

"Yes sir," Professor Willow slowly breathed, in and out, sealing away her disgust and fear.

"You're a great person Willow, don't let them get to you." He turned and gave hes a small, fleeting smile.

"Don't forget to log todays research. Giovanni is getting a little impatient and wants to see results." He turned back around, and sealed the door behind him as he left.

* * *

**Log entry 9, Professor Willowyn Willow**

**Remaining Subjects: **5, Designations A, D, K, O, V

**Subjects Status, Designation A:** Subjects transformation is nearly complete, however we fear there may be some internal problems due to the speed of the transformation. Subjects Mind and body seems less active than the other subjects.

**Subjects Status, Designation D: **This subjects development is slow compared to the others speed. Requires frequent infusions of rare candies to ensure survival.

**Subjects Status, Designation K: **Subject seem to be physically perfect in every way, however, the mental remapping seems to have damaged its mind. Mind seems to be slowly deteriorating. The body will soon begin to follow.

**Subjects Status, Designation O:** Subject seems very promising. Mental activity is close to that of the original projects success. Careful watch is kept at all times to ensure that the errors in the last project are not repeated. Transformation of this subject is nearly complete.

**Subjects Status, Designation V: **Subject is on the decline. Fur is off color, and seems to be slightly smaller than the other subjects. Size modification of the serum seems to have been poorly reacted with. Subject is undernourished due to a baffling rejection of nutrition infusions. However there has been reaction to emotions, especially positive ones. There might still be hope

**Conclusion:** Subject O seems to be the only possible survivor. We will continue to attempt to ensure the survival of the other subjects, but there seems to be little hope. We expect only Subjects D and O to survive to the next log.

* * *

Deep underneath the house, Delia Ketchum never heard the window breaking. She rummaged around her old supplies searching for something that could help her son. She wasn't sure what could help, her son never seemed to notice anything, but Pokemon. Reaching into another crate, her hand clasped a small object. Her old emergency phone. Dialing a number, she waited until someone picked it up.

"Ariana, it's Lilith, I'm cashing in that favor. I need my Absol, no questions asked. Can you do it?"

"Lilith? But the boss said you were..."

"I don't care about the boss right now! Can you do it?"

"Yes… Same place as normal?"

"Same place as normal."

Delia hung up the phone and sighed. Her life just got so much more complicated. She gathered the objects thrown around during her search and replaced them in their crates. Then she ascended the stairs, and went back into the kitchen to turn the lever back off.

"Mimey, I'm going out for a little, watch the house for me alright?"

"Mime, Mr. Mime!"

"Ash, did you hear me? I'm going out." She listened for a response. Nothing. Only silence. It was quiet. Much too quiet for a teenage boy and his Pokemon.

She quickly rushed up the stairs and opened the door to his room. And then screamed in despair as she saw the black rose. He was gone. Gone because Team Rocket had taken him. Because Domino took him. She saw nothing but red as she stormed out of the house and over to Professor Oak's Preserve.

"Delia, what are you doing over here? it's quite late."

"I need my Flygon."

"Your Flygon? Why would you need such a powerful Pokemon? And at this time of night?"

"Someone from my past took Ash. I'm going to get him back and make them pay, no matter the cost."

"Even if you have to give up your secrets? Your dark past?"

"If I must, then yes. I am dead set on this Samuel. You can't stop me."

"Alright, follow me." He led her to a bookshelf at the back of the lab. "Just be careful you don't let Lilith take over. We as a people, cannot afford another clash like the last one. Lieutenant Surge isn't as strong as he used to be. Just imagine if he wasn't there to stop you. Where would we be then?"

"I understand Samuel. I will be careful"

Professor Oak pulled a book out of the shelf and opened it. Inside was a worn Pokeball.

"Take it and get him back safely."

She took the Pokeball and slipped it in her pocket. Then she looked up at him with a small grin.

"Don't worry Oak, I will," a dark look crossed her face, "Even it the world burns in the process."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Inspiration must have been flowing for me to update so quickly. Thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story. Enjoy chapter three and leave a review telling me what you think.**

"Willowyn, It's time to leave for the evening. Don't forget to log todays results."

"Yes Professor Hawthorn."

She spared a glance at the subjects, the people whose lives she had ruined. Twenty-six tanks stood alongside the wall. Most of them empty. So many lives lost to them trying to be gods. Trying to be Mew, creating new lifeforms. She stared at the tanks. "I hope you can save us. Because I know that we can't. I just hope that whoever is up there has mercy on us for our crimes."

* * *

**Log entry 10, Professor Willowyn Willow**

**Remaining subjects: **3, Designations D, O, V

**Subjects Status, Designation D: **The subject's development has ceased to be measurable. Due to this, we have decided to eliminate the rare candy infusions. Subject is expected to have expired by next log.

**Subjects Status, Designation O: **Subject is beginning to manifest mental activity into the physical world. The physical transformation has also been completed and there have been small movements while in the tank. It is our belief that the subject is ready to be awoken. As such, we have begun administering the antidote to the sleeping serum. We can only hope that the subject reacts positively to its awakening.

**Subjects Status, Designation V: **We have made a breakthrough with subject V. By administering a nutrition formula with a different balance we have been able to increase the condition of the subject to a more healthy state. However, we do not expect the subject to reach its intended size. There is some evidence in powerful empath abilities, these may explain some of the feeling of euphoria around the lab. Overall, the subject is expected to survive the procedures. There is a deformity in the form of a second tail. We will investigate the effects this might have on the subject. We will soon begin to awaken the subject.

**Conclusion: **The project seems to be a resounding success. Subject O and Subject V both seem to be healthy and show the beginnings of the desired power. There are some small worries that Subject O might be aggressive when it awakens, but we have learned from Dr. Fuji's mistake. Subject V seems to be much calmer and I believe that its powers as an empath will cause it to realize we mean no harm. If all goes well, the next report on the subjects will be us presenting them in person.

* * *

Ariana was one of the few who truly knew Lilith. The Demon, the firebrand. One of the three survivors from the gene war. She thought she would never fight again. She had prayed that Lilith would never need to contact her again. To meet with her, let alone request the monster that was her Absol, was a warning to dark times. She had half a mind to leave, but that would only make it worse for her.

She gazed up towards the volcano, searching the sky for Lilith. If she was lucky, she had flown in on her Charizard. If not, then she just hoped it wasn't her Flygon. The dragon had the worst temper last time she met it and she didn't want to see if that was the same. Just as was about to look away, she saw it. A small green speck on the horizon, flying towards her.

Lilith's Flygon landed right in front of Ariana, causing her to jump back as it growled at her.

Ariana looked at her old friend. She was wearing dark jeans and a light blue blouse with her old pink jacket over it. Smirking she greeted her old friend. "Wow, look at you. You have a kid and you still can't get rid of that old jacket. I'm surprised that it hasn't been worn out by now. So what do you need Absol for anyways? I fairly certain that most anything you could encounter would get crushed by your Flygon."

Lilith got a dangerous look in her eyes. "I need Absol because I'm going on a hunt. I still need to go ask the third member of my team to see if she will rejoin me."

"The third… You mean Moltres. The legend you harnessed to raze Celedon city to the ground. The phoenix immortal. That Moltres?! What could you need that kind of power for?"

"Someone kidnapped my son. I think it might have been Domino. That is the reason I need the power. I am tempted to get Lorelei and Lieutenant Surge to join me on the hunt."

Ariana gasped in surprise. "Domino kidnapped your son. No, no, please no."

Lilith narrowed her eyes. "What is it? What do you know?"

Ariana shuddered and then answered, "Team Rocket has been kidnapping people for… experimentation. Most of them are already dead. Only three of the captured subjects are still alive. And one is not long for this world."

Lilith reached out and grabbed her, flames dancing in her eyes. "Tell me where the new base is!"

"I haven't been there, but I heard it's in Fuchsia city. Somewhere in the Safari zone."

Lilith dropped her and climbed aboard her Flygon. She looked back at her friend. "Thank you."

Just as she took off she saw something flying at her. A Pokeball. Ariana smirked at her. "You almost forgot."

As she caught it,she smirked and continued off into the night sky. "No, my problem is I never forget."


End file.
